


Nesting Urges

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cybertron Lives AU, Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg, TF1 frame Megatron, TF4 frame Optimus, Vague AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time for Optimus to birth their clutch, so naturally he starts wanting to nest. Megatron can only do as his very moody mate asks, and hope that a little affection will soothe him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeling/gifts).



> Written for a microfic prompt on tumblr. Reblog/Like [here!](http://starscreamsswayinghips.tumblr.com/post/99866228894/)
> 
> Prompt: "Optimus (TFP or Tyran) getting broody (nesting urges) prior to passing his first egg/pod. Grumpily snaps at Megatron, who has tried his hardest to bring comfortable building materials. Soothing kisses to appease the grumpy Mamamus-to-be."
> 
> I've never written the Bayverse bots before, so here I am trying it! Hopefully I did a good job. :)))

Megatron stood just outside the door of his and Optimus’s berth room, staring at the mess that it had become. As of late, Optimus had begun gathering all the soft materials he could get his hands on and piling them in the middle of their room, shoving the rest of their furniture out of the way. Megatron had quickly figured out that it was the beginnings of a nest.

Optimus had eventually run out of materials and had demanded that Megatron gather more for him, which was what the Lord High Protector had been doing all solar cycle. He had in his arms a few soft things, not many, and he had a bad feeling about that. Optimus didn’t look pleased in the first place, pulling at the nest and then pushing it back down, only to pull at it again with an aggravated huff, steam puffing from his olfactory vents.

Bracing for whatever mood Optimus was in, Megatron stepped into the room.

"I’ve brought you more things, Optimus." He said, slowly approaching his mate and offering the bundle. Optimus immediately grabbed pieces from it and worked it into his nest, a quiet hum his only acknowledgement of Megatron. The silver mech set the bundle down near Optimus and moved away, sitting down against the far wall.

He wanted to tell Optimus to stop, to take a break. His mate shouldn’t be on his hands and knees building a nest, not now. Megatron’s optics trailed down to Optimus’s belly, which hung so low now that it was almost brushing the ground. It just wasn’t good for him.  
"Optimus, don’t you think you’ve done enough work today?" Megatron said cautiously. Bright blue optics snapped up to look at him before falling back to the nest.

"No, I do not believe I have." Optimus said testily, shoving another cluster of soft material into the edge of the nest, pushing and pulling it again.

"More work could have been done had I had more things to use." He said, optics flickering to his reclining mate again. Megatron rubbed a hand over his face.

"As I’ve told you before, there isn’t much to be found out here. This area isn’t known for comfort, much less things to use for building a delivery nest."

Optimus was glaring at him now, pushing himself into a kneeling position before crossing his arms, setting them on top of his stomach. If the smaller mech wasn’t so angry, Megatron might have smiled.

"Then perhaps it would be in your best interest to venture further from here in search of usable materials." Optimus snapped, huffing more steam. Megatron couldn’t help it. He smiled, and that only made Optimus glare more.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You always get so eloquent when you’re upset."

Optimus’s expression didn’t change outside of a small lift of an optical ridge.

"You are not helping yourself." He said flatly. Megatron got up with a chuckle and walked over to his mate, kneeling down next to him. Even when Optimus turned his head away, Megatron managed to kiss his cheek. Optimus protested, putting a hand against the silver chassis and trying to keep him at bay, but Megatron persisted with more soft kisses, even gripping Optimus’s chin gently and turning his head so Megatron could see his face again.

"Must you be so angry with me? I’m doing the best I can." Megatron said. Optimus continued to look at him blankly for a few more seconds before sighing. Megatron leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, and then kissed his helm crest as well.

"Not much longer, beloved." Megatron crooned and Optimus let his head fall onto his mate’s shoulder, sighing again.

"Not much longer is starting to feel like far too long." Optimus mumbled, a hand massaging his sore stomach mesh. Megatron hummed softly and gave Optimus’s cheek another kiss, putting his hand on top of Optimus’s on his stomach.

"But it will be worth the waiting, won’t it." He said, both happy and a little relieved when Optimus nodded, his head rubbing the underside of Megatron’s jaw.

"Will you rest now?" Megatron asked. His answer was his mate gently pushing Megatron over so he was lying on his side, and then making himself comfortable. Optimus placed himself back-to-chest with Megatron and grabbed Megatron's arm, placing it protectively over his stomach before hunkering down further, curling up a bit. Megatron shifted closer so he could press his face into the back of Optimus's neck.

"Do not breathe on me, it tickles." Optimus grumped. Megatron wheezed a laugh and lifted his head.

"Should I just cease breathing altogether then?"

"Perhaps." Optimus said with a smile. After giving the smaller mech's finial a playful nip, Megatron laid back down and prepared for a well deserved stasis nap.

Naturally, a megacycle later, Optimus woke him up to tell him that it was time. Megatron's stasis nap would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist that last sentence haha. Poor Megs can't catch a break, can he?


End file.
